


Lucifer's Behind Me

by Dubistsehrschon



Series: The History of a Cheating Heart [1]
Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubistsehrschon/pseuds/Dubistsehrschon
Summary: This is how I imagine Blur navigate their way around Hogwarts... and beyond.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon, Damon Albarn/Jamie Hewlett, Graham Coxon/Alex James, Jamie Hewlett/Alex James
Series: The History of a Cheating Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148792
Comments: 61
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I try to do my research right. Thanks in advance for pointing out indiscrepencies in the magic part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expelliarmus (Disarming Charm)  
> Type: Charm  
> Pronunciation: ex-PELL-ee-ARE-muss  
> Description: Forces whatever an opponent is holding to fly out of their hand. It was considered to be Harry Potter's signature spell.
> 
> Accio (Summoning Charm)  
> Type: Charm   
> Pronunciation: Various, including: AK-ee-oh or AK-see-oh , AK-see-oh , AS-see-oh (US), and AT-chee-oh (Anglo-Catholic pronunciation)   
> Description: Summons an object towards the caster. It is able to summon objects in direct line of sight of the caster, as well as things out of view, by calling the object aloud after the incantation (unless the spell is casted nonverbally). This spell needs thought behind it, and the object must be clear in the casters mind before trying to summon it.

Professor Graham Leslie Coxon, acting Head of House Ravenclaw, is very worried. 

He has every reason to be. 

At the age of 28 he is already a permanent member of the Hogwarts faculty. His subject, divination, although deemed unreliable at best and trickery at worst, is and has always been a most sought-after choice by students, especially from the senior grades. But that’s not the source of his anxiety. A few months ago Prof. Flitwick has decided to retire, and in his absence Graham was appointed acting head of house by the headmaster for some reason. Graham has no idea what he can enjoy in retirement, but what’s done is done. And tomorrow there will be a faculty meeting to determine whether the “acting” part will be removed from his title. 

He unconsciously gnaws at his left index finger as he writes down the following words with a quill on a piece of parchment. 

“As acting Head of House I have…”

What has he achieved? He doesn’t remember anything remarkable apart from the day-to-day business. Students at House Ravenclaw are mostly intelligent and easy going, thank goodness, and those who are on the eccentric side of the spectrum are usually blissfully peaceful in their own headspace, instead of causing havoc like those from, well, House Gryffindor, for instance. But lack of events means lack of accomplishments, which is a key factor in the assessment in tomorrow’s meeting. 

He dips the quill into the ink bottle and continues, “…conducted…”

A large drop of ink falls on the parchment, blurring the last word he has written. 

Graham drops the quill and scratches his scalp with both hands in despair, long fingers threading through his thick black hair, causing a worse mess that it already was. 

That’s it. He needs a drink of the calming potion. Thanks to his good friend, Prof. James who teaches Potion from House Slytherin, he has always had a bottle stashed at hand. 

Graham enters his bedroom and picks up from his nightstand the vial containing Draught of Peace. But when he removes the stopper he finds there are only a few drops of the much craved turquoise blue liquid left. 

Right before he has another panic attack, he suddenly remembers what Alex has told him. 

“In case you run out of Draught of Peace, just come to my office for a new bottle. I’ll keep it in the left-hand bottom drawer of my desk. My office is always open to you. Just push the door.”

Graham grabs his cape and hurries down the Tower of Ravenclaw. 

Alex’s office opens to his touch, just as promised. Graham in his urgence to consume the potion doesn’t bother to get the lights, instead he simply uses a Lumos charm to find his way to the desk. 

As he sorts through the bottom drawer he hears a noise, and looks up. 

“Expelliarmus.” Graham’s wand flies out of his hand. 

“Accio.” Without skipping a beat, his wand flies into the other man’s hand. 

Graham slowly stand up, “Who are you, and what are you doing in Prof. James’ office?”

“Gusty of you to ask, since you’re the one without a wand. Aren’t you here for the same business?”

“Well I’m not obliged to answer your questions…”

“Vice versa.”

Silence.

The other man finally speaks up, “Here’s my proposal. I haven’t found what I’m looking for, and judging by your behavior you’re on the same boat. So in theory neither of us has done anything wrong. Let’s just forget about it. I’ll leave your wand at the entrance of House Slytherin. Just don’t follow me out in the next 10 minutes. The caretaker should be somewhere around the headmaster’s office, so there won’t be any trouble.”

“Sounds plausible, plus I’m in no position to argue here.”

The other man chuckles, “Well then, auf Wiedersehn.”

…

The faculty meeting goes by in a breeze. Although there are teachers that frown on his background, this is after all the 21st century, plus the headmaster is rather adamant in his proposal. As Alex gives him a congratulatory hug, Graham manages a weak smile. He doesn’t know why he’s so reluctant to bring up the incident from last night. 

…

A few days later he gives divination class to seventh year students. After class, a boy comes up with questions regarding Tarot reading. This one is surprisingly intelligent for a Gryffindor, and Graham especially appreciates the inquisitive spirit in students. So the session goes on for almost an hour. 

“Jamie, let’s go.”

Graham looks up to see a blonde boy standing at the entrance of classroom. The light is cast from his back so Graham cannot see his face clearly, but his voice is impatient enough. 

“Sorry, Prof. Coxon, for taking up so much of your time.” Jamie gives him an apologetic smile, “and for my rude friend.” 

…

Graham is in the middle of putting away Tarot cards when he realizes. He bolts out of the classroom down the tower out of House Ravenclaw to find the pair of boys have already disappeared. 

He knew that deep voice.


	2. Chapter 2

“…tickle your arse with a feather Graham.”

“Hmmm?” Graham blinks in confusion.

“I said, particularly nasty weather Graham.” Sighs Alex. 

“Oh? I wasn’t aware.”

“You weren’t aware a lot of things. What’s happened to you? Ever since that faculty meeting you’ve been…not like yourself. I’ve noticed the bottle of Draught of Peace is gone from my office. Did you take it? Did you take too much? That thing’s got some serious side effects you know.” Alex lifts Graham’s chin with his thumb and index finger, and looks into his eyes. A moment later his drops his hand. 

“Nope, it’s not an overdose. Thank goodness. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if it were.”

Graham smiles wanly and watches Alex run his lean fingers through his long sleek black hair. He always moves with such natural grace, sort of like a black panther or some other big cat. Graham used to hate his guts when Alex combs his hair like that in front of him. 

“It must be the stress then. Don’t take others’ opinions too seriously. You’re perfectly capable of your position. Take a break with me. Next weekend there’s a party at my parents’ manor. Consider yourself invited.”

Graham flinches at the words, “But your parents…”

“Shush. You’re head of House Ravenclaw now. The least they can do is show some respect.” 

Graham looks away as if he’s uncertain.

“It’s a date then.” Alex plants a kiss on Graham’s forehead, and leaves. 

…

Graham sits on his bedside for a while and shakes his head, as if doing that could rid himself of crowding thoughts. He sighs and decides to take a walk outside. 

…

Spring in Hogwarts is always pleasant, with lots of blooming trees and buzzing insects. Graham lets go of his mind as he roams aimlessly across the campus. Faculty members and students are used to his social awkwardness, so they largely leave him alone. 

“That’s not the agreement.”

The familiarity in the deep voice gives Graham a start. He looks up to see a blonde boy standing not too far away, talking to a hooded figure. His back is turned to Graham, so Graham quickly obscures himself behind a tree. He didn’t realize he’d already crossed the covered bridge and reached the fringe of the Forbidden Forest.

“What do you mean the deal’s off? Fine then. I don’t need you anyway.”

The hooded figure makes a move as if to grab the boy, but as soon as he sees the drawn ward he backs off. Then the boy storms off past Graham’s tree towards the campus.

Graham waits until the hooded figure disappears into the forest before hurrying after the blonde boy. 

And loses his track behind a dozen or so cherry trees. 

…

Graham props himself with an arm stretched to the trunk of a cherry tree, and steadies himself. He isn’t used to such long walks, not to mention the last leg of the trip was made in a hurry. He breathing is about to return to normal when he hears something rustle above his head. 

A pair of greenish-blue eyes are peering down at him amongst a sea of pink blossoms. A toothy grin, like that of a Cheshire cat. 

“Congratulations. You’ve found me.”

The boy casually jumps out of the tree and lands exactly two feet in front of him. He’s about one inch shorter than Graham, but something in his eyes makes him intimidating even if he’s looking up at Graham. 

That’s precisely what he dislikes about House Gryffindor. 

…

“What do you want from me?”

“Answers.”

“Woo, careful what you wish for.”

“The other night at Prof. James’ office…”

“It was you then. No wonder you sound so familiar, Prof. Coxon. I’m Damon Albarn.” The boy extends a hand. Graham cannot help but admire his guts. He shakes the hand.

“I was looking for a potion Prof. James made for me. And what were you doing there?”

Damon clicks the tip of his tongue on his hard palate. “Shame. No honor among thieves then. Well, to put it in a simple way, I was looking for some ingredient for a potion I needed.”

Graham frowns at him. 

“I’m afraid that’s the answer you have to settle for. After all you have no proof of me being there, do you? And I don’t mind you taking points off House Gryffindor. I’m graduating and I have very little sense of collective honor.”

“I was not going to do that.”

“How very kind of you,” Damon takes a step forward. Now they’re standing only inches apart. Graham notices he has gold speckles in his irises. “How do I repay you? Up close you’re not so hard to look at. Fancy a shag?”

…

That evening Graham proceeds as usual in his office. He takes care of all the paperwork, prepares for the material for next week’s classes, and cleans his desk. He thought he would be a nervous wreck, but surprisingly, this is the calmest he’s felt in months. 

A little past midnight there’s a knock on his door. Before he can answer, the door opens and in comes the blonde boy. He’s removed his red and gold scarf and pulled up the hood of his cape. How thoughtful. 

“Your room looks nice.”

“You’ve never been to the Tower of Ravenclaw before?”

“Of course I have, but not to this office. There’s nothing here. Well, there was nothing here.” He grins.

“Are we gonna do this, or are we gonna sit and talk all night?”

“Ooohh someone is impatient,” He walks up until the tips of their noses touch, “So, how do we do this? Top or bottom, your choice.”

Graham looks down, eyelashes covering his large brown eyes. 

“I see.” Damon presses his left hand behind Graham’s head and kisses him, his teeth gently tugging Graham’s lower lip. The kiss deepens until Graham moans. He feels his knees are buckling. 

“Enjoying this are we?” He palms the front of Graham’s trousers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obliviate (Memory Charm)  
> Type: Charm  
> Pronunciation: oh-BLI-vee-ate  
> Description: Erases specific memories.

Damon Albarn is at his wits’ end. 

As an individual blessed with rare beauty and intelligence, he has been demonstrating a distinct maturity that intimidates most of his peers and offends many adults since a very young age. He used to get beat up a lot simply by being himself. Fortunately his abilities and powers grow much faster than most, and at the age of 17 he’s certain to beat many adults should there be a duel, not that he’d like to initiate one. 

But that’s not the source of his anxiety. A few days ago he bumped into Jamie’s divination teacher, Prof. Graham Coxon of House Ravenclaw, who subsequently slept with him that night. He was a delightful treat, or rather, one of the best catches in recent years. No, make it THE BEST CATCH of all time. He’s not terribly handsome, but he does possess a rare neurotic loveliness that draws Damon in. And the way he moans and mewls and whimpers and begs and moves and grinds and bucks his hips as Damon penetrates him is just…it’s as if they were born to do this together. 

Which makes his aloofness and indifference afterwards all the more confusing. 

It’s like one minute Graham can’t get enough of him, and the next minute he wants nothing to do with him. 

“If you’re not in the mood, I’m capable of wanking myself, you know.” Says a lazy voice above him. 

Damon looks up and meets Jamie’s eyes, blue on blue. He’s not angry or impatient, just matter-of-factly, as always. 

“Sorry mate. Was preoccupied with something else.”

“With Prof. Coxon I presume?”

Damon sighs.

“Looks like Mr. Invincible has bumped into an insurmountable obstacle. I was worried that you were going to break him, but it turns out he’s breaking you a little.” Jamie smirks. 

“I just don’t understand. Did I do something wrong? The night was perfect in every way, and he was so willing he practically melted in my arms. I’m not the one to brag but…”

“And this is only the twelfth time you’ve brought this up. So yeah, I understand you perfectly. And if you’d excuse me, I mean to finish what you started. Good night.”

A few moments later.

“I know!” Damon’s sudden exclamation gives Jamie a start, “He must have Obliviated himself!”

…

Alex grabs Graham’s hand and squeezes it, as if trying to convey some assurance and confidence through the gesture. 

And Graham becomes more nervous as Mr. and Mrs. James’ eyes fall on their hands. 

“Mr. Coxon, I’d like to congratulate you on your recent promotion to Head of House Ravenclaw. It’s a remarkable accomplishment for someone so young, especially when you are from such humble backgrounds.” Says Jason James.

Grahams turns pale as he tries to manage a smile. 

“Yes father, you should see the commendations in his office. He’s loved unanimously by the whole school.” Alex volunteers. 

“Which is not something you are capable of,” Claire James interjects, “speaking of love, how’s your wife hunting going? It’s high time you gave us an heir to the centuries-old estate, you know.”

“Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. James, I think I’ve had too many a drink.” Graham abruptly stands up from the dinner table.

Once outside the door, Graham tears the tie off and loosens the buttons on his starched shirt. He leans against a tree and tries to bring down his heart rate by breathing deeply and slowly. But all he can manage is irregular gasps and wheezes. 

He looks up as Alex wraps his arm around his shoulder and gives him a quick hug. 

“I’m so sorry. They’re so stubborn I just can’t…”

“Forget it. It’s all a big mistake. I never had my hopes up in the first place.”

Alex frowns, “What do you mean you never had your hopes up? You don’t have faith in us?”

“I was never aware there was US, frankly. You knew it was impossible from the start.”

“Why do you say that? I’ve never…”

“Looked down on me because what? Wait are you too genteel to say it? I’m muggle-born. Or better, MUDBLOOD. I’m sick and tired of everyone dancing around the topic. Is it something I chose? Should I feel honored that you actually have interest in me?”

Alex says nothing and hugs him again, tight. 

Graham pushes him away despite the hurt in Alex’s eyes. 

“I’ve thought about this. Actually I’ve thought about this for a while now. There’s no way this can work. You’re going to marry a beautiful witch and have beautiful children. You know what, I may even become Godfather of one of your children one day. You’re kind enough to offer that I’m sure, as long as I’m content with being your…lifelong friend. Or is this how it’s supposed to work?”

Alex’s face suddenly darkens in revelation. 

“Does this have to do with that Albarn boy you slept with? Generally I don’t mind your sleeping around but you shouldn’t let him get to your head like that.”

Graham scoffs, “So now I need your PERMISSION to sleep with other people.” He turns and walks out of the James Manor. 

As he walks along the country trail, anger dissipates, replaced by waves of fatigue. He’s taken a sip of Draught of Peace before he went into the manor, but for some reason the drug has decided to wait until NOW to take effect. Graham smiles in self-mockery, before choosing a tree on a pleasant green to sit down to and lean on. 

He closes his eyes and lets the next wave of fatigue wash him into blissful oblivion. 

When he opens his eyes again, it's pitch dark, so it takes him a while to recognize the person shaking him. 

“What are you doing outside of school?”

“I was running some errands nearby. What are you doing here?”

“I was having dinner with…never mind.”

“Did it go well?”

“Guess.”

That Cheshire Cat smile again. 

The corners of Graham’s mouth turn up to form a wry smile. “Fancy a shag?”

“I know a place.”

“How about this place?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Knight Bus is a triple-decker, purple AEC Regent III RT that assists stranded individuals of the wizarding community through public transportation. It operates at a very fast speed and obstacles will jump out of its way, and can also deceptively fit through small spaces. To hail the bus, a witch or wizard must stick their wand hand in the air in the same manner that a Muggle might do while hailing a Muggle Bus in the United Kingdom, though it is possible to book tickets for travel on the bus in advance.
> 
> Nonverbal spell: A nonverbal spell was a spell which was performed without the casting wizard or witch speaking the incantation aloud.
> 
> Silencio (Silencing Charm)  
> Type: Charm  
> Pronunciation: sih-LEN-see-oh  
> Description: Makes something silent.
> 
> Incarcerous (Incarcerous Spell)  
> Type: Conjuration  
> Pronunciation: in-KAR-ser-us  
> Description: Ties up the target with ropes conjured from thin air.
> 
> The Draught of Peace is a potion which relieves anxiety and agitation. Its ingredients are powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn. It should be a turquoise blue when finished and simmered before being consumed.  
> "Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: The Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing."—Severus Snape

A half moon slowly crawls to the middle of the sky dome to cast a milky veil of shimmer on the two moving bodies entangled on the green in late March under a cherry tree. 

Graham is sitting on top of Damon, his long legs straddling Damon’s sides as their hips move up and down. His teeth are lodged in his lower lip with a thin trail of blood connecting his lip to his chin. The thick fringe of black hair hangs above his eyes, and Damon feels a sudden urge to sit up and hug him. 

So he does. 

Grahams shudders as the skin of their chests touch, and finally lets out a shivery groan, followed by sobbing and whimpering as Damon gently lays his back on the grass. He pushes Graham’s fringe to the side to reveal a pair of glassy brown eyes in tears. They have no focus. 

“Am I hurting you?”

Graham says nothing and grinds his hip more violently into Damon, his swollen lips hanging half open, which Damon kisses promptly. He tastes iron as Grahams teeth unconsciously lock on his tongue, but he holds his ground. 

Damon holds Graham tight as the latter climaxes in a spasm, before thrusting a few more times to release himself. They lie side by side in the afterglow when Damon suddenly sits up and peers down at Graham. 

He looks pallid in the moonlight, with two blotches of crimson on his cheeks. The skin is cold to the touch, covered in a sheen of perspiration. And the eyes, they’ve lost focus again. 

Damon quickly dresses himself before helping Graham get clad in his own clothes. He then raises his wand in the air. A moment later the Knight Bus screeches to a stop in front of them. 

…

Jamie is making his way out of Alchemy class when he spots Alex lurking in the hall, so he waits until the rest of the students are gone. 

“A word, Mr. Hewlett?”

Jamie obediently follows him down the dungeon into Alex’s office. 

He seats himself on the chair opposite to Alex. 

“I understand you are a close friend of Damon Albarn’s?”

“Yes, among other things.” Jamie smiles. 

“I wonder if you could talk some sense into him. Lately he’s been…involved with Prof. Coxon and I’m really concerned with both of their interest, if you get what I mean.”

“And where, may I ask, does their interest lie?”

Alex frowns, “Do I have to explain to you how inappropriate it is for a student to see a teacher…romantically? I would rather talk to him in person, but Albarn’s been extremely elusive these days. He skips all his classes and…”

He falls silent as he watches Jamie’s hand wave twice, with a wand.

Jamie stands up to walk around the desk. He methodically unbuttons Alex’s cape before fishing out his wand. 

“I’m terribly sorry, Prof. James. But you understand I have to take all the necessary precautions.” He walks back to his seat and sits down. 

“Judging by the Advanced Potion class I took with you in sixths grade, I’d say you possess an intelligence that is above average, thus you’re someone to be reasoned with, correct? Nod if you agree.”

Alex glares at him for a whole minute before he slowly nods.

“Good. What I’m going to say is not pleasant, but I say this out of the best interest of everyone. Just bear with me here. Yes?”

Alex nods again.

“First of all, Damon evades you because I told him to. He’s not afraid to pick a fight, but after I reasoned with him he now understands the necessity to avoid a public confrontation, for the best interest of everyone. Do you understand that, too?”

Alex narrows his eyes.

“You see, on the day he rushed Prof. Coxon to the hospital wing, he was having his 18th birthday.”

Alex’s eyes widen.

“Yes, which means he was 17 when he first slept with Prof. Coxon. Imagine what a scandal that would cause.

“And yes, Prof. Coxon is aware of this now, and deeply regrets it. However, what’s done cannot be undone, as the saying goes, and Damon can be rather persistent in his pursuit of…things. So, are we on the same page?”

Alex nods. 

“Trust me when I say I understand perfectly where you’re standing on this issue, otherwise I wouldn’t take the time to reason with you. However, feelings are not to be trifled with. I’ve learnt this from my own experience, and the numerous books I read. I think you can relate to this, yes?”

Alex nods.

“As far as I can see, anything you to do hinder their…involvement will only add to the flame, so the best option is to leave those two alone. Maybe in a few weeks’ time the passion will quench. I think I know Damon enough to make a safe prediction in that. And since you and Prof. Coxon go such a long way back, eventually he will find his way back to you, I genuinely hope. Do you believe my sincerity in saying that?”

Alex nods.

“Well then. I’m glad my point is made. And by the way, I really don’t think you should mix more Draught of Peace for Prof. Coxon. Damon saw the blue liquid on his nightstand when he visited Prof. Coxon the first time, and he found a bottle half full when he helped dress Prof. Coxon the other night. Judging by Prof. Coxon’s demeanor I’d say it’s a safe bet, correct?”

Alex frowns, and nods again.

“You see, most people in this profession know the danger of its overdose to be long and irreversible sleep, but that’s only the side effect of an ACUTE overdose. There’s also a danger of the ACCUMULATIVE side effect.”

Alex pales visibly. 

“So you didn’t know, as I assumed. There’s a reason why potions are potions, not something we take as food supplements, especially when Draught of Peace has powered unicorn horn in it. Anything related to Unicorn should be treated with extreme caution, to be honest. How long has he been taking this, months? Years? Oh sorry, I think it’s safe to lift the Silencio charm.” Jamie waves his wand once. 

“A few months, ever since he was appointed to acting Head of House Ravenclaw.”

“That’s fortunate. Not too much damage done. He doesn’t take it very frequently, does he?”

Alex pales again.

Jamie sighs, “Figures, since the effect will weaken as the body gets used to it. And to achieve an ideal effect one tends to take it more often. Well, you can keep this piece of information to yourself, or you can share it with the school hospital for a better diagnosis and treatment plan. I genuinely don’t give a care. What I want from you is to leave Damon alone. Do we agree on that?”

“Yes.”

“Any more questions?”

“No.”

“Well have a nice day then, Prof. James. The Incarcerous Spell will lift itself in 10 minutes. And I’m leaving your wand on the desk. It’s a very beautiful piece. I wonder what’s in the core, dragon heartstring?” He stands up and turns to the door. 

“Wait, are you a HEWLETT?”

Jamie turns his head to give Alex a foxy smile, “As a matter of fact I am.”

“How come you’re not in House Slytherin?”

“Because Damon got to the Sorting Hat first.”


	5. Chapter 5

Damon sneaks into the hospital wing and sits quietly by Graham’s bed. He peers at Graham’s face, his chin propped up in his palms. A while later, he uses his left thumb to flatten the crease between Graham’s brows. 

Graham inhales deeply, long lashes fluttering. 

Damon smiles as he steals a kiss from the plump lips. 

Graham opens his eyes. 

“Why are you here?”

“Isn’t that obvious?”

“Leave then. I don’t want to see you.”

“You know, you were a lot nicer when you were passed out.”

Graham slowly sits up and gives him a dirty look.

“But I like it much better when you’re awake.”

Graham blushes and turns his face to the window as if studying the view. 

Damon tugs at his sleeve. “Let’s chat. I feel I don’t really know you at all.”

“So now you’re interested in my personalities?”

“Among other things, yes.” Damon grins, “And by the way, do I call you Prof. Coxon, or do you prefer something else?”

“…something else.”

Damon clears his throat, “So Graham, do you fancy me?”

“No.”

“Really? I’m hurt. I got a full weeks’ detention for, you know. I guess no good deed goes unpunished.” 

Graham buries his face in his hands, “I don’t know. I really don’t know. Could you not pursue this topic?”

“Shame, coz I fancy you a lot. Next question, do you want me to leave now?”

“Yes!”

“And if I leave now, will you ever want to see me again?”

Graham gulps and says nothing.

“It’s your choice. Do you want me to disappear from your sight for good? I know I’m a pain in the arse, figuratively and literally, but I don’t force myself on other people.”

Graham remains silent. 

Damon sighs, “Okay, I get it.” He stands up to leave. 

“…Damon.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” 

Damon turns pale. 

“Yes and no.”

Damon blinks in confusion.

“Yes, I want to see you again. And no, I don’t want you to disappear.”

…

Alex knocks three times at the door to his father’s den and patiently waits. A moment later the door opens.

Jason James stares at him from behind the desk, “Why the sudden visit? Is it about the Coxon kid again?”

“No, father.” Alex closes the door behind him and sits down opposite to his father, “I remember you went to Hogwarts with a Hewlett back in the day, did you? You said it was a rare occurrence.”

“Indeed yes. What do you want to know about that?”

“Well I know it’s one of the oldest families in the wizarding world that are entitled to call themselves Houses. House Hewlett is known for its associations with the four founding figures of Hogwarts. However, rumor has it that at some point they married a Slytherin along the way. So every Hewlett goes to House Slytherin as a tradition.”

“You are correct, except for the rumor part. Slytherin was one of the earliest ancestors of House Hewlett, but this branch is not ambitious enough to make their names as public figures. They are more like a scholarly type, of dark arts.”

“So they are like Ravenclaws with a twist.”

“Interesting comparison. It’s not too far from the truth.”

“And did you know a Hewlett personally?”

“In a way yes. We were nodding acquaintances back at Hogwarts. Hewletts are known to keep to themselves, and Charles Hewlett was a few years younger than I, so I didn’t know him that well. Why do you ask? Is there another Hewlett at Slytherin?”

Alex shakes his head.

“Curiously though, I got to know a lot more about him after I graduated. Charles Hewlett did befriend a muggle-born during my seventh year, which was quite the news at the time. That muggle-born was very good-looking and very intelligent, but still everyone was astounded when Hewlett fell for him. What was his name…it was a crude name, born in a barn or something.”

“Albarn?”

“Yes, I think that was it.”

“What was that about?”

“It was one of the lifelong-friends kind of arrangements,” Jason James smiles sarcastically, “except this time it backfired.”

“How so?”

“This Albarn boy eloped with Hewlett’s younger sister.”

Alex gasps audibly.

“Old man Hewlett was livid at the time. There was a manhunt all over the wizarding world. I wouldn’t be surprised at all if he ordered both of them to be executed. Ancient houses are known to fiercely defend their honor like that.

“And that’s why I want you to stay away from that Coxon kid. Mud blood is never to be trusted.”

…

Jamie climbs up the Gryffindor tower, pushes open the door to the dorm he shares with Damon, to find the latter sitting cross-legged in his bed, rapt in a struggle with beads and strings. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to make love beads for Graham. He’s getting out of the hospital tomorrow, so I thought I could make him some gift.”

“Are those what I think they are?”

“Yes, my mom had some beads left after she made me the old one. And since mine is long enough I’m taking some off it to make a new one.”

“You could get a house elf to do that for you, you know.”

“But that wouldn’t be the same, would it?” Damon has his eyes on the beads and strings the whole time, so he doesn’t notice how pale Jamie’s become.

“Well I’ll leave you to it then. I just remembered I forgot to pick up a few books from the library.” He turns and leaves the room.

Jamie begins to pick up his pace after he leaves the Gryffindor tower, and his walk soon turns into a jog as he runs across the Suspension Bridge and then past Transfiguration Courtyard. He doesn’t stop at the Library because Divination classroom is right above it. When he finally stops he’s at the gate of the Owlery. Jamie leans his back to a tree and watches the petals fall from above, heart pounding in his ears. 

“Who’s there?” Someone appears from nowhere and flashes a lantern in Jamie’s eyes. Without thinking, he waves his ward in that direction a few times.

The man falls down with a grunt, and Jamie suddenly realizes what he’s done. He carefully removes his scarf and pulls up his hood, before walking over to check on the other man.

It’s Prof. Stephen Alexander James, the potion master from House Slytherin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book in question is Cat's Cradle by Kurt Vonnegut.

Alex is taking a stroll under the Astronomy tower when he spots Jamie napping under a crabapple tree in the courtyard. The day is warm so his cloak is unbuttoned, revealing a loose tie and a crumpled white shirt underneath. For some reason the shirt is not well tucked so as he stretches and yawns a patch of taut skin is exposed above his waist line. Alex watches in fascination until Jamie rolls over to his side with his back turned to him, the book that covered his face slipping onto the grass. 

He approaches Jamie and picks up the book in curiosity. Unlike most hardback leather-bound books from the Library, this one is light and thin, made purely of paper. On the cover is a bird flying out of a cage.

Alex brushes the white petals off the cover and opens the book. The title of the first chapter reads, “THE DAY THE WORLD ENDED.” He sits down and reads on.

“Funny you should interest yourself in a postmodern/sci-fi novel.” A lazy voice to his right. 

“What’s that?”

“It’s a genre in modern literature for the pessimists.”

Alex puts down the book and looks at Jamie in confusion. He’s not smiling despite the upturned corners of his mouth. However, as he looks into Jamie’s blue eyes there is no sarcasm or irony, just nonchalance as usual, unlike that night when he attacked Alex outside the Owlery. 

“This isn’t from the School Library, is it?”

“Not really, but it is on many reading lists of Muggle Middle Schools.”

“Does…your friend read as extensively as you do?”

Jamie chuckles, “Damon’s not the bookish type, I’m afraid. He spends most of his time…chasing the meaning of life, to put it kindly.”

Awkward silence. 

“Professor James, I suppose I still owe you an apology for the other night. It was extremely inappropriate of me to attack you for no reason at all. And if you put me in detention I shall not protest or argue.”

“It’s okay. No harm done. I’ve got used to it already.” 

The smile on Jamie’s lips widens into a grin and finally touches his eyes. He lowers his head and chuckles for a whole minute before turning to Alex again.

“It’s very generous of you to forgive me so easily. Yet I feel deeply obliged to return your kindness in some way. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“I was wondering if you could satiate my curiosity.”

“So you did some research on my background. Shoot away.”

“Are you and Mr. Albarn related?”

“Yes, his mother was a Hewlett, my father’s baby sister.”

“No wonder you two seem so close. Did you meet at Hogwarts?”

“No, as a matter of fact he came to our house at the age of 7.”

“I see, so when you said ‘among other things’ down the Dungeon, you were referring to your blood kinship.”

“Yes, and something other than that.”

“Which is?”

“He’s also the love of my life.”

…

Damon follows Graham into his room and closes the door behind him.

Graham turns to him and crosses his arms in front of his chest, “So, why so mysterious?”

Damon opens his hand, palm up. 

“That’s some lovely beads. Are these for me?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, it this the one you wear all the time?”

“Yes and no. Long story short, I made a matching pair.”

Graham smiles, “That’s really adorable. I love it. Can you put it on me?” He loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt. 

Damon walks up and puts the beads around Graham’s neck. He keeps his eyes on the beads the whole time. After fastening the latch behind Graham’s back, Damon lets his hands fall to his sides, and stands there as if he’s indecisive. 

That’s when Graham cups his face with both hands and kisses him sweetly. 

Damon reacts by grabbing Graham’s slim waist and throwing his hip into Graham, who in turn moans into the kiss and rubs against Damon. 

Damon continues kissing Graham and unbuttoning his shirt, while gently pushing him to walk backwards, until Graham’s back is against the wall. He proceeds to unbuckle Graham’s trousers and reaches a hand down to stroke him. 

“Stop, I’m…”

Damon flashes an impish smile and gets down on his knees. 

Graham sticks the back of his left hand in his mouth and bites down hard, chest heaving to match his irregular heartbeat. He feels his legs turn to jelly as Damon stands up to kiss him again, with the taste of himself on the tip of his tongue. 

When Damon finally enters him, Graham's knees begin to give out as he slowly slides down to a half-sitting, half-lying position. He summons the remainder of his strength to wrap his legs around Damon’s back, when Damon clutches his waist and picks up his pace. 

Graham feels some tiny supernova explode behind his eyes as he and Damon come simultaneously. 

“I think you need to get a brigade of house elves to iron that shirt properly.” 

Damon helps Graham out of his clothes and onto the bed. He then proceeds to strip himself to get into bed. As he’s removing his second sock there comes a tap on the window. He freezes.

Another tap, louder this time.

Damon grabs a sheet, wraps it around his waist, walks to the window and draws the curtain. On the windowsill perches a large crow, with a tiny scroll attached to its left foot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Thestral is a breed of winged horse with a skeletal body, face with reptilian features, and wide, leathery wings that resemble a bat's. They are native to the British Isles and Ireland, though they have been spotted in parts of France and the Iberian Peninsula.They are very rare, and are considered dangerous by the British Ministry of Magic. Thestrals are, undeservedly, known as omens of misfortune and aggression by many wizards because they are visible only to those who have witnessed death at least once or due to their somewhat grim, gaunt and ghostly appearance.

Jamie lies on his side facing Damon, head resting in the crook of Damon’s arm as he tries to regulate his breath. 

A bolt of lightning flashes outside the Gryffindor tower, followed by a loud crack. 

Jamie buries his face against Damon’s neck as Damon gently strokes his soft brown hair all the way down to his back. As his fingers touch Jamie’s shoulder blade Damon frowns. 

“Have you been eating recently?”

“Now and then.” Jamie mumbles as he sticks his nose behind Damon’s ear and inhales. 

“You know you can’t go on like that. Should I call the house elves to bring you something from the kitchen?”

“I have no appetite.” 

Damon sighs as he absent-mindedly rubs the back of Jamie’s neck, with Jamie’s arm circled around his back. 

“Can I go with you?”

“You know I need to do this alone.”

“But…”

“I’ll be okay. You’ve got everything sorted out. I trust you. I’ll send a message in three days after I get there.”

Jamie says nothing but hugs Damon tighter. 

The last thunder rumbles away as clouds slowly scatter to reveal a full moon in the sky. 

“I should get going. The thestral must be waiting.”

Jamie sighs and loosens his hold. He sits up and stares at Damon as he gets dressed before picking up a carpet bag from the floor. 

“A kiss for good luck?”

Jamie pouts as Damon plants a kiss squarely on his lips. He rubs the top of Jamie’s head, turns and leaves their dorm. 

…

Jamie waits until all the other students in Divination class have left before approaching Graham’s desk. 

“Prof. Coxon, I need your help.” He says in a low voice. 

“And this has to do with Damon’s being off campus for 5 days?”

“Yes, I’m afraid I’ve made a terrible mistake.”

“You look pale. Do you need to sit down?” Graham waves his wand and a chair moves itself behind Jamie. 

Jamie sits down and casts his eyes down to study his feet, “Damon and I have been looking into his parents’ death.”

Graham’s eyes narrow, “Wait, weren’t they?”

“My family was not a direct cause of their death.”

“Continue.”

“There’s a crime ring in Central Europe that targets isolated wizards and witches. And Damon’s parents were their victims. Recently we found some new lead and Damon decides to follow the lead himself. He was supposed to contact me by yesterday as a safe precaution…” Jamie trails off. 

“What do you need?”

“I was wondering if you could talk to the Ministry of Magic on behalf of…the school maybe, and see if they could send rescue force, while I go over there and find Damon.”

“You’re going alone?”

“Yes. I’m afraid I have fed into Damon’s confidence a little too much over the years. He must have overestimated himself. I’ll be careful. I won’t get into trouble.”

“You’re already in trouble, the both of you.”

Jamie bites down on his lower lip and says nothing. 

Alex pushes open the door. “I’ll go with him.”

Jamie opens his mouth to protest, and Graham gives him a look, after which he stays quiet.

“Mr. Hewlett, I truly hope you do everything out of the best of intentions. And I will highly appreciate it if you could give me a heads up in advance should you ever fancy pulling a stunt like that again. Now go back and grab everything you need and meet us at the fringe of the Forbidden Forest. Prof. James will be with you shortly.”

After Jamie leaves, Grahams looks Alex straight in the eye, “Can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“Keep an eye on Jamie, in case he does something stupid.”

“Are you serious? That kid is 10 times smarter than I.” Alex tries to joke, but he stops as soon as Graham frowns at him. 

“Promise?”

“Promise. But what should I look out for?”

“You’ll know it when you see it.”

…

The pair of thestrals land in front of a nondescript house in Norwich, Norfolk County, about 100 miles northeast of London. 

“What are we doing here?”

“I need to pick up a few things before going to Heathrow, plus you need travel documents.” 

The front door of the house opens as they reach the doorstep. A redhead man in a plaid shirt and blue jeans peers at them from behind the door quizzically. 

“I thought you were coming by yourself.”

“Plan changed. Alex, meet Dave. Dave, meet Alex. Alex needs travel documents.”

“Come on in. I’ll go grab my camera.”

Alex blinks at the camera flash.

“What do I need travel documents for?”

“We’re taking the jet plane. You wouldn’t expect us to travel all the way on broomsticks, would you?”

A few moments later Dave comes out with their passports and some funny looking gadgets. 

“Thanks Dave. That was quick.”

Dave grins, “They don’t call me Shady Dave for nothing. I just booked your flight tickets. Your plane takes off in two hours.”

…

Jamie makes a hissing sound in the flight cabin by inhaling through his teeth as if he’s deeply annoyed.

“What is it?”

“I forgot to purchase a paperback at the airport bookstand.”

“Is that bad?”

“Well I’d like to keep my mind occupied most of the time.”

“We can talk then.”

Jamie studies his hands for a minute and smiles at himself.

“Prof. James, have you heard of Romeo and Juliet?”

“What sort of illiterate do you think I am?”

Jamie smiles again and gives Alex a glance from the corner of his eye, and Alex’s heart skips a beat.

“I’m just making sure you understand the context of what I’m about to tell you. You told Prof. Coxon about my family history, didn’t you?”

“Yes, we’re friends and…”

“It’s okay. We never intended to keep it a secret, but we don’t clarify the misunderstandings, either.”

“Misunderstandings?”

“You heard me when I was talking to Prof. Coxon after Divination class, didn’t you?”

“Yes. You said your family was not directly linked to the death of Mr. Albarn’s parents.”

“You heard right, but in some way my family was responsible. They wouldn’t have crossed paths with those people in the first place if my grandfather hadn’t tried to track them down.

“They eloped all the way to Central Europe and tried to make a living as a muggle couple. It all went well until Damon was about 7 years old, when he began to exhibit magical traits. You know how small children are unable to control their abilities in the beginning.

“Unfortunately, someone paid attention, and they grabbed Damon. This crime ring usually targets muggle-born wizards in their youth, and trains them for all kinds of…services. I know this now because I spent years looking into it. But Damon’s father…

“Anyway, my uncle tried once and failed, so they decided to seek help from my family, but my grandfather was unforgiving. It took my father a week to convince my grandfather. And when he finally came, Damon’s father had been killed in the third or fourth attempt.”

He turns to look at Alex with a world of tiredness in his eyes.

“My father brought help with him and they finally rescued Damon. He had sustained no physical damage, thank goodness. But before my father could take them back home, my aunt committed suicide. Apparently she could not bear to live on without her husband.”

Alex frowns at Jamie as he tries to grasp something ominous and foreboding in the back of his mind. 

Jamie gives him a nonchalant smile. “How’s that for a bedtime story?” He yawns and stretches, “If you’ll excuse me I need to take a nap.”

Alex waits until Jamie’s breaths become deep and steady before gently moving Jamie’s head to rest on his shoulder. He tucks a streak of soft brown hair behind Jamie’s ear and gazes at the dark circles under his eyes and waits patiently for sleepiness to visit him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expulso (Expulso Curse)  
> Type: Curse  
> Pronunciation: ecks-PUHL-soh  
> Description: Provokes an explosion, unique in that it uses pressure to do so as opposed to heat.  
>    
> Confringo (Blasting Curse)  
> Type: Curse  
> Pronunciation: kon-FRING-goh  
> Description: Produces a fiery explosion.
> 
> Petrificus Totalus (Full Body-Bind Curse)  
> Type: Curse  
> Pronunciation: pe-TRI-fi-cus to-TAH-lus  
> Description: Used to temporarily bind the victim's body in a position much like that of a soldier at attention; the victim will usually fall to the ground.  
>    
> Sectumsempra was a curse invented by Professor Severus Snape that lacerates the target and causes severe haemorrhaging.  
>    
> Reducto (Reductor Curse)  
> Type: Curse  
> Pronunciation: re-DUK-toh  
> Description: Breaks objects. In stronger usages, disintegrates them.  
>    
> Crucio (Cruciatus Curse)  
> Type: Curse  
> Pronunciation: KROO-see-oh  
> Description: Inflicts intense pain on the recipient of the curse. This curse does not physically harm the victim, but may in extreme cases drive them insane. The pain is described as having hot knives being driven into the victim. It cannot be cast successfully by a person who is doing so out of pure spite or anger; one must feel a true desire to cause the victim pain. If one casts this spell, he or she will receive a life sentence in Azkaban prison for it, as with the other two Unforgivable Curses.  
>    
> A Dementor is a gliding, wraithlike Dark creature, widely considered to be one of the foulest to inhabit the wizarding world. Dementors feed on human happiness and thus generate feelings of depression and despair in any person in close proximity to them.  
>    
> Stupefy (Stunning Spell)  
> Type: Charm  
> Pronunciation: STOO-puh-fye  
> Description: Stuns the target, rendering them unconscious.
> 
> Avada Kedavra (Killing Curse)  
> Type: Curse  
> Pronunciation: ah-VAH-dah keh-DAV-rah  
> Description: Causes instantaneous death. It is accompanied by a flash of green light and a rushing noise. There is no known counter-curse that can protect the victim from dying, except for a loving sacrifice. It is one of the three Unforgivable Curses.

It takes less than half an hour for the cab to carry them from the airport to downtown, during which Jamie stares intently at a strange gadget he got from Dave. As he pushes the buttons repeatedly a crease deepens between his brows. Finally he concedes defeat in frustration and gives the driver an exact address. 

The cab pulls up in front a dingy hotel. Jamie pays the fare and gets off with Alex. 

“Are we gonna stay here?”

Jamie says nothing and pushes open the door to the lobby. There is no one inside save for a bearded man sitting behind the reception desk. He looks up as the two of them approach, “Help you?” His accent is thick.

“Where’s your boss?”

The man sneers and raises his hand from under the table. 

“Expulso.” A teakettle on the table explodes, splashing boiling water all over the bearded man’s face. He drops the gun and rolls on the floor screaming. 

Jamie sighs, “I guess you’re no good for answering more questions.” He waves the wand and thick ropes appear out of thin air to bind the man tight. 

As Jamie starts up the stairs Alex stops him abruptly, “Care to explain?”

“This was Damon’s last stop before he disappeared.” Jamie raises his wand, “Confringo,” and another man with a gun behind Alex’s back is blasted backward in a fiery explosion. Jamie makes a sound by clicking the tip of his tongue at the roots of his front teeth. “Watch your own back. I don’t have the time to babysit you.” 

“Expelliarmus!” Alex yells as a third man falls over the railing of the second floor. Jamie raises one eyebrow. 

“Petrificus Totalus.”

“Expelliarmus!”

“Expulso.”

“Expelliarmus!”

“Sectumsempra.”

“Expelliarmus!”

“Where did you learn Defense Against Dark Arts from?”

“Hogwarts.” Alex wipes the sweat off his forehead.

“Figures.”

“What’s wrong with the disarming charm? Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort with it!”

“And you call yourself a Slytherin.”

“Says you, a Gryffindor.”

“Touché.”

“Reducto.” The solid wooden door with a plaque is reduced to pieces with a wave of Jamie’s wand. Inside the room sits a fat man with a gun.

“Expelliarmus!” Alex yells and the gun flies from the man’s hand. 

Jamie sighs and walks up, “We want information of a blonde boy who was here five days ago.”

The fat man says nothing. 

“Crucio.” The fat man emits a high-pitched scream as he falls to the floor writhing and squirming.

“Are you mad?” Alex shakes Jamie shoulder as he feels thin bones poking at his palm, “Are you trying to land yourself in Azkaban?”

“They don’t even have dementors these days.” Jamie keeps his wand steadily pointed at the man. Two full minutes later he waves the wand. The screaming stops. 

“I can do this again.”

“He’s kept in the Mansion. There’s a map in my desk drawer.”

“Thank you.” Jamie retrieves the map from the drawer and turns to leave the man groaning in pain.

“Stupefy.” Alex raises his wand. 

“So you do know other spells.” Jamie chuckles. He suddenly gets down on one knee and pats the outside of the fat man’s pockets. “Aha, here it is.” He raises his hand in triumph, with a car key hooked on his index finger. 

…

Alex stares at Jamie’s profile as the latter drives steadily behind the wheel. 

“Something on my face?”

“How did you know the man in the lobby was one of them?”

“He spoke ENGLISH, duh.”

“But isn’t it normal for hotel staff to speak a little English?”

“Yeah except how did he know we were English?” Jamie glimpses at Alex from the corner of his eye again, and Alex feels his ears become hot, so he decides to change the topic.

“You know, I’m a little concerned with Graham back home. Is he capable of convincing the Minister?”

“He’s the last one you should be concerned with.”

“How so?”

“Divination,” Jamie explains, “is not the practice of guessing the future, contrary to common belief. It’s the art of knowing the past and the present, and utilizing the knowledge to shape the future, to a certain extent.”

“How?”

“It depends on what information you tell a particular individual. For instance, tell a man a secret he thinks only he knows, and he will be more inclined to believe you. Once he believes you, it’s much easier to persuade him to do what you want him to do. But of course, you have to be very subtle. And conjuring the information from thin air might scare him, so usually some props come necessary, like a crystal ball or Tarot cards.”

Alex frowns, “Isn’t that trickery? Even muggles can manage that.”

“You’re not wrong. In the world of muggles it’s called cold reading, the skills of which could be acquired through training. But still, the success rate relies heavily on the talents of individuals. It’s one thing to fool the average citizen but it takes skills, guts and a certain amount of luck to convince people in high ranks, like corporate executives, militants or government ministers. 

“Prof. Coxon, for example, is a most talented person to know things about people just by looking at them. He does this unconsciously, like reading people’s mood all the time. It’s a little unsettling and exhausting for someone as sensitive as him, so he tends to shy away from people. But it also makes him an extremely accurate cold reader, if he has the mind for it. 

“And that skill combined with his resolve, can most successfully bend anyone’s mind. To tell you the truth, I would rather duel with ten Aurors at the same time than rub Prof. Coxon the wrong way.

“Which means he’s going to have a hell of a time with our Minister of Magic.”

…

Jamie pulls up in front of a looming house in the middle of nowhere and gets off with Alex, wands drawn. Surprisingly, there is no one in sight as they enter the hall. 

Except a blonde boy sprawled in the middle of the room. His blue eyes stare lifelessly upward at the ceiling. There are some colorful beads scattered around his body. 

Jamie walks over and examines the boy, and looks up at Alex.

“Prof. James, could you do me a favor?”

Alex gulps and says nothing.

“Please apologize to Prof. Coxon on my behalf.”

He gives Alex a most stunning smile before sticking the tip of his wand against his own throat. 

“Avada…”

“Expelliarmus!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wiggenweld Potion was a healing potion with the power to cure injuries, and was the antidote to the Sleeping Draught and the Draught of Living Death.
> 
> Garrick Ollivander also noted: "Hawthorn wands may be particularly suited to healing magic, but they are also adept at curses, and it has been generally observed that the hawthorn wand seems most at home with a conflicted nature, or with a witch or wizard passing through a period of turmoil.

Graham straightens his tie and pushes open the door to the Minister’s office. 

The minister looks up at him quizzically, “Mr. Coxon, what can I do you for?”

“A matter of urgency. I would rather that you’d seen me yesterday but now that we’re here, I need you to contact the muggle PM and send aurors to Central Europe ASAP.”

The minister frowns, “That’s a lot to ask. Normally I would not grant a meeting with…you lot but since you’re a head of House from Hogwarts, I thought maybe you had some sense in you. Apparently I thought wrong.”

Graham takes a deep breath, “I see. It seems you need to understand the gravity of the whole situation.”

“Which is?” The minister takes out his pocket watch and glances at its face.

“This will directly affect your career path.”

The minister raises an eyebrow. 

“There’s a crime ring operating in Central Europe for decades. They mainly target muggle-born wizards in their youth, and train the children to perform magic to serve the people in high ranks. 11 years ago, an English wizard was murdered by them, followed by the death of his wife, a member of an ancient house here. She was a Hewlett.”

“Continue.”

“Their son went to investigate the matter a few days ago, and has gone missing.”

“A half-blood.”

“The Hewlett heir went after him yesterday, with Prof. James from House Slytherin.”

The minister drums his fingers on the desk a few times, “Is there a way to contact Prof. James so he could bring back the Hewlett son?”

“How dare you?”

“I suggest you watch your language, Mr. Coxon.”

“You pure bloods have such thick skulls. You think muggle-borns and half-bloods don’t matter. Well I don’t care what you think. But have you thought about the consequences of our existence being exposed to the general muggle public? I’m amazed their operation has stayed underground for this long, but with the spread of the so-called Internet how much longer do you think they can remain unnoticed? Have you forgotten the reason why we hid ourselves from muggles in the first place? Once our existence becomes a public knowledge, it’s only a matter of time before every one of us is tracked down and sent to research institutes and medical labs to be studied or even dissected like rats. I guess by that time you would have been honorably retired, but imagine how your name will go down in history.”

The minister stares at Graham in shock.

“You wanna hear my suggestion?”

“Yes, please, Prof. Coxon.”

“Contact the muggle PM and employ diplomatic means like I said, meanwhile send the fucking aurors ASAP. There are government officials in high ranks over there that are involved in this. I believe my colleague and students are in mortal danger.

“And if you do this right and all ends well, which I sincerely pray to a higher being, you’ll continue in office at least for another term, and afterwards who knows.

“But if I have the slightest suspicion that you want to wiggle out of this without shouldering your responsibilities, I will personally see to it that no students from House Ravenclaw will enter Ministry of Magic while you are in office, and I’m pretty sure other Houses in Hogwarts will follow suit. And this conversation won’t stay in this office, I assure you.”

“Okay.” The minister picks up the telephone on his desk and begins dialing. As he waits for the ring tone he looks at Graham timidly, “Any further requests, Professor?”

“That’s about it. You have a lovely day, sir.” Graham turns and leaves the office. 

The headmaster is standing in the hallway, and upon seeing Graham he slowly claps his hands, while Graham blushes all the way down to his neck and tries to find a hole to hide himself in.

…

Alex can still vividly recall the day his father took him wand-shopping at Ollivander’s. After a dozen or so trials he found a 14-inch English oak wand with dragon heartstring in its core. The wandmaker praised his choice, saying this particular tree represents strength, courage and fidelity, but what interested him was its core. Dragon heartstring wands enable their masters to learn spells faster, and they help with the speed of spell casting as well. 

Which he considers a lucky coincidence as his disarming charm hits Jamie before the killing curse is completed. 

Jamie is knocked unconscious and thrown backwards a few feet by the power of Alex’s charm, but he looks largely unharmed, except for a bloody scratch in his neck left by his own ward as it flew out of his hand when the charm hit it. 

Alex summons Jamie’s wand from the other side of the room, walks over the blonde boy’s body for a close inspection, before picking Jamie up and carrying him outside the house. 

…

Jamie wakes up on the floor of a hunting cabin in the woods about two miles from the Mansion. He sits up and touches the wound on his throat. 

Alex passes him a vial, “Drink it. It’s Wiggenweld Potion.”

Jamie takes a sip obediently before giving the potion back to Alex. 

“I’m keeping your wand for a while, just in case. What is this wood? it feels kind of soft.”

“Hawthorn.”

“I’ve brought food. Want a bite?”

“I’m not hungry.” Jamie hugs his knees and rests his forehead behind his arms. He is still in that position half an hour later when Alex sees a lightning bolt flash outside, followed by rumbling thunders. 

He turns to check on Jamie and finds him shaking. 

Alex pats Jamie on the back and frowns at the touch of Jamie’s shoulder blade. He puts his arm around Jamie’s shoulders and gently tugs, hoping to pull him a little closer. 

Before he knows it, Jamie is sitting in his lap, arms around his back, face buried in his chest. He’s light as a feather but his bones are poking Alex from many angles, but Alex doesn’t mind.

“I think you need to get off me before this gets really awkward.” Alex sighs five minutes later. 

Jamie’s ears turn red as he feels hardness pressed against him, but he doesn’t move, instead he hugs Alex tighter, and rests his face on Alex’s shoulder. 

“You sure about this? Are you 18?”

Jamie slowly nods against Alex’s neck.

Alex’s hands creep to Jamie’s sides and begin to untuck his shirt. Jamie shuts his eyes as he feels finger tips caressing the skin above his waist. 

“I know I sound like a pervert but I’ve been wondering for a while now.” Alex says as he starts unbuttoning Jamie’s shirt, “You’re very lovely.”

Jamie slowly falls on his back at Alex’s gentle push. He looks even skinnier without his shirt, and paler. The shape of his ribcage is apparent under the dim light.

He bites hard on his lower lip as Alex’s fingertip pokes at his entrance. Alex stops and peers at his face, “Have you done this before?”

Jamie says nothing and looks away.

“Wait, you and Damon…”

Jamie stays silent.

“Are you sure about this? I don’t want to hurt you.” Alex looks at Jamie’s face for a while and presses his lips together, “Stop me whenever then.”

Jamie doesn’t stop him. 

But it takes Alex more than an hour to finally relax him. 

He is lovelier than anything Alex has ever seen or touched before. 

And he stays quiet throughout, except for a whimpering noise when Alex sucks at the healing wound on his neck. 

Afterwards Alex holds him in a spooning position and falls asleep. 

…

Jamie opens his eyes, frees himself from Alex’s arms and gets dressed quickly. He retrieves his wand from Alex’s clothes before standing up and quietly proceeding to the door. 

“I don’t think that body is Damon’s.” Says Alex from behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had RHCP's "Otherside" on repeat when I wrote the the scene between Jamie and Alex in Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning (German: Durmstrang-Institut für Zauberei) is a magic school that makes its first appearance in Goblet of Fire. The school has existed for at least 700 years, when they began participating in the Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore welcomes Durmstrang's students as "our friends from the North", and J. K. Rowling is said to have located the school somewhere in Northern Scandinavia. Durmstrang students wear heavy furs with blood-red robes. The students of Durmstrang mentioned by name are Russians and Bulgarians. Durmstrang is portrayed as an all-boys school in the film, but according to the book, it is co-ed.Several female students are mentioned, though not by name.  
> Durmstrang is known for placing an emphasis on the study of the Dark Arts. While other schools of magic in the series limit the study to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Durmstrang students actually learn them. In Deathly Hallows, it is revealed that the Dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald attended Durmstrang. He also carved the symbol of the Deathly Hallows onto the school's stone walls. Although Durmstrang teaches the Dark Arts as part of its curriculum, apparently the experiments performed by Grindelwald were considered too extreme even by the school's standards as he was expelled because of them.  
> The name "Durmstrang" is likely to be an allusion to the German phrase Sturm und Drang meaning storm and stress.
> 
> Transfiguration was a branch of magic that focused on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's molecular structure.Transfiguration could be done to most (if not all) objects and, as with most forms of magic, it included — but was hardly limited to — Transfiguration spells.  
> Transfiguration was regarded as "very hard work" and "more scientific" than any other form of magic, i.e. the practising witch or wizard had to get it exactly right for the transfiguration to be successful.
> 
> Felix Felicis, also called "Liquid Luck", is a magical potion that makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt will be successful. It turns an ordinary day into an extraordinary one.  
> It is meant to be used sparingly, however, as it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess. Felix is highly toxic in large quantities and is also a banned substance in all organised competitions, such as Quidditch, along with all other methods of cheating.It is very difficult to make, disastrous if made wrong, and requires six months to stew before it is ready to be consumed.
> 
> "There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air — instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead"—Description of the Killing Curse

Jamie is walking out of the bathroom while drying his hair with a towel when he sees Alex sitting at his bedside. He slowly drops the towel and tucks his robe a little tighter as if he were cold. 

Alex waves his wand and dries Jamie’s hair with a hot air charm before patting at the mattress on his side, where Jamie obediently walks over and sits down. 

Alex lifts Jamie’s chin with his thumb and index finger and carefully studies his face, “Have you been sleeping well? You need to take care of yourself before we find Damon.”

Jamie lowers his eyes and lets his long lashes conceal the dark circles under his eyes, to little avail. 

Alex lets go of Jamie’s chin and starts caressing the scar on Jamie’s neck, which is almost imperceptible save for a wedge-shaped trace. Jamie instinctively flinches before he could help it, which Alex ignores. 

With a hand on Jamie’s chest, Alex gently presses Jamie down on his back and opens his robe. He starts kissing Jamie, from the scar on the neck all the way down to his navel, while his other hand gently strokes him, and then he gets on his knees. 

Jamie shuts his eyes as he comes in Alex’s mouth, thighs wrapped tight around his neck. 

Alex looks intently into the blue eyes as he stretches him, but he cannot shake the feeling that Jamie is looking at someone else through him, so he leans in and kisses Jamie, who pliantly opens his mouth. 

Jamie soon comes again against his palm when Alex persistently massages his prostate, after which Alex enters him like a hot knife cutting through butter. 

This time he is even lovelier than the night when Alex took his virginity. He melts like the first snowflake in November as tears stream from his eyes. And when he comes the third time Alex holds him tight for fear that he’d disappear instantaneously, but he also fears that too tight a hug might break him.

“I’ve been meaning to ask. What are your plans after graduation?” Alex says afterwards, lying by Jamie’s side. 

When he doesn’t get an answer, Alex feels a little relieved, thinking Jamie’s finally fallen asleep, but as he turns on his side to hug Jamie, the blue eyes are still staring up at the ceiling. 

…

Alex wakes up the next morning to an empty pillow. He quickly gets dressed and rushes down to the lobby, to find Jamie having breakfast by himself. He watches in amazement as Jamie methodically chews a piece of scrambled egg before washing it down with orange juice. Then he feeds the rest of the egg to a large crow perched on the dinner table. 

Jamie looks up at him and speaks in a calm voice, “It’s the aurors. They’ve located the lair.”

…

Slaccin Codrum considers himself to be a great innovator against all odds. 

As a half blood, he’d felt an urge to prove himself in front of pure bloods ever since he was admitted to The Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning. And he did prove himself capable on more occasion than one. However, when he started experimenting dark magic on muggles in his senior year, and accidentally killed one, the school decided to expel him. He was underage at the time so no criminal charge was filed. The wizarding society, as always, covered it up as an accident. 

He didn’t give up hope and continued his study at home, meaning to make his name as a great scholar and researcher of dark arts, but upon learning that Durmstrang had started accepting muggle-borns, he became furious. 

How could mud bloods graduate from the renowned institute from which he was expelled? It just didn’t make any sense. So Slaccin Codrum decided to take matters into his own hands. 

By kidnapping would-be muggle-born wizards and witches and training them himself. It’s the perfect crime. Muggle parents can do nothing about their children’s mysterious disappearance. Plus he knows quite a few officials in the muggle government who would appreciate magic tricks, either for entertainment or convenience of… certain business. So yes, those people are more than happy to cover his tracks. 

Except one time, when he accidentally grabbed a blonde 7-year-old boy from the street who had an uncontrollable burst of magic abilities. How could he know that both his parents practiced magic? Lucky for him, his organization was quite big at the time, and even after they killed the boy’s father he was not very worried. 

To his surprise, the boy’s mother had some background, and when her brother negotiated with the officials through diplomatic means, he was pressured to release the boy. Yes, he heard about the mother’s suicide, but he didn’t consider that to be blood on his hands. She killed herself, by all means. 

The last thing he expected was for the boy to come back to him, 11 years later. 

It was a clever trick, indeed. The boy used an alias and posed as someone interested in his business. As a graduating wizard he had so much more abilities and potential than the dabblers Slaccin Codrum personally trained. He’d even considered making the boy a business partner should the future meeting prove successful. 

Until he got an anonymous tip about the boy’s real identity. 

What happened next was easy. They subdued the boy by surprise and took away his wand, and kept him in a cell in his headquarters. He told them nothing, but Slaccin Codrum was careful. He had people watch entry points day and night and alas, five days later another pair of wizards arrived from England, apparently to rescue the boy. 

He had enough respect for pure bloods to come up with a nonviolent alternative. He found a corpse, disguised it as the Albarn boy’s body with a modified transfiguration spell. He even got the beads from the boy to make it look more real. They were fooled.

He thought he was safe until a call from above warned him of a total crackdown. 

With his money safely deposited in multiple Swiss banks, Slaccin Codrum isn’t worried. As long as he can evade the aurors and flee the country, there’s always a chance for him to come back and start his business anew. The worst-case scenario would be soaking up the Caribbean sun in retirement, which he considers a nice change of environment from the general climate here. 

He picks up a leather suitcase with one hand and grabs his wand with the other, and decides to pay a final visit to his prisoner. No, he does not intend to kill him. A murder is the last thing he wants because that would make his pursuers much more relentless. But he does enjoy casting the Crucitatus curse on him.

As he expected, a pair of bluish-green eyes greet him in defiance. 

…

Alex hands Jamie a tiny teardrop-shaped vial. The container is colorless and transparent, so Jamie can see the liquid pulsing inside like molten gold. 

“I didn’t know you had the patience to make this.”

“I meant to give this to Graham as a birthday present, but other things happened.”

“I don’t really believe in luck you know.”

“But sometimes you need it. Come on, for the sake of my good will.”

Jamie sighs and slides the vial inside his pocket. 

…

The two of them land in front of a deserted looking castle with a dozen local and British aurors. 

“Why do villains always choose some place like this as their crime headquarters? Isn’t that cliché?”

“It could be the Fengshui.”

“What’s that?”

“They didn’t teach Muggle Studies much at Hogwarts when you were a student?” Without looking at Alex, Jamie grabs his broomstick and walks into the castle. 

All of the villains have fled the place, with only a dozen or so muggle-born children left behind, who are attended to by aurors as they wait for backup. Jamie and Alex reach an evil-looking wooden door with blood on it. 

Jamie wavers visibly, so Alex holds his hand and squeezes. 

“Reducto.” The door turns to splinters. 

A blonde boy is sprawled face down on the floor. He looks like a rag doll with blood all over him. As he raises his head Jamie sees a familiar pair of bluish-green eyes with gold speckles in them. 

Jamie breaks free from Alex’s grasp and rushes in.

Once taken into Jamie’s arms, Damon whispers something into his ear before he passes out. 

Jamie looks up at Alex before standing up, “You take care of him.”

Alex watches helplessly as Jamie runs out of the room, broom in hand, while drinking something shiny from a small vial. 

…

Jamie feels a strange sense of elation as he leaps from the ground on the broomstick. Trusting his instincts, he glides along a random road until he spots a silver limousine cruising ahead. He raises the wand, “Confringo.” The car is blasted up the air into a fiery ball.

A middle-aged man jumps from the car unscathed and flees into the woods.

Jamie jumps off the broom and runs after him. 

The man runs on until the road ends above a cliff, where he turns and raises his wand towards Jamie. 

“Expelliarms.” The man’s wand flies out of his hand and down the cliff. 

“Please, I have money. I know lots of high-ranking officials in the government. I didn’t kill your friend!”

Alex arrives just in time to see a blinding green light shot from Jamie’s wand into the other man’s chest. 

Jamie turns to face the approaching aurors as he drops the wand on the ground. He raises his hands, steps on his own wand and twists his ankle. The hawthorn wand snaps in half with a spark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about central European names so I just spelled someone's name backwards.  
> (´▽｀)ノ


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a video of the recorder performance plz visit: https://dubistsehrschon323.tumblr.com/post/642262557315547137/my-heart-will-go-on

“I have a surprise for you.” Says Damon with a mischievous smile as he presents a recorder to Jamie. He proceeds to play a very crude version of “My Heart Will Go On” in a loud volume.

Jamie buries his face in his palms, shaking uncontrollably. 

“Damon? It’s the aurors. They want you to stop playing RIGHT NOW.” Calls Graham from outside the meeting room.

At this point tears are streaming from Jamie’s eyes as he laughs and gasps for air. Damon grins and puts down the recorder.

“I’m so glad you’re recovering this fast.” Says Jamie after he finally catches his breath.

“You know me. I’m practically invincible. And Graham’s been taking care of me fastidiously.” Damon suddenly realizes, and stops himself.

Jamie smiles. 

“How have you been doing? You look a little better than last time. You’ve been eating and sleeping well?”

“Yes, sleeping like a murderer after being caught, literally.” Jamie keeps on smiling.

“Please don’t do this.” Damon reaches over the table and grabs Jamie’s hand. Jamie lowers his eyes and keeps them fixed on Damon’s hand. He knows the exact texture, every pore and vein of that hand by heart. But still. 

Graham pushes the door open, “Damon, can I have a word with Jamie, alone?”

Jamie looks visibly relieved as Damon limps out of the room, and as soon as the door closes behind Damon he bows his head to Graham, “Thank you for not telling him.”

“Of what? That you revealed his identity to that Codrum fellow, or that you love him with all your heart?”

“Both.”

Graham sighs. “They traced the Cruciatus Curse on your wand.”

“I knew they would before I broke it.”

“And the killing curse. It’s really difficult to argue self-defense since you blew off his wand first.”

“I just wanted to make sure.”

Graham sighs again, “Alex sends his regards.”

“Of course he does.”

“You know, I sort of feel responsible for what happened.”

“Don’t be. You’re not.”

“You sound like you’re taking credit for something.”

“Probably I am.”

“Can I give you a suggestion?” Graham looks straight into the blue eyes. 

Jamie stares right back and slowly nods. 

“See him once. He’s an arse but he deserves some closure. You do, too.”

Jamie lowers his eyes and studies the cuffs on his wrists, “I’ll think about it.”

…

Jamie looks up from a book as Alex pushes open the door of the meeting room. 

“Tea?” Jamie says after a considerably long pause, during which neither of them speaks.

“I’m alright.”

“Glad to hear.”

“My father talked to the Justice Department and they are willing to pardon you.”

“Oh.”

“On the ground that you shall never practice magic and leave the country forever.”

“An exile, then. Not bad.”

“We can leave together. I’ll take you to South America or Australia. Anywhere you want.”

“What ‘we’?”

Alex frowns, “Don’t be a child.”

Jamie palms his forehead and chuckles, “You ever realize you have a comedic streak?”

“What do you mean?”

“You and your assumptions. The way you take everything for granted is just…hilarious.”

Alex’s expression darkens. 

“You asked me about my plans after graduation the other night, remember?

“I didn’t answer you because I knew I would never graduate. There is no ‘we.’ Never has been and never will. You think you own me because you took my virginity? What is this the 18th century? You’re not stupid enough to think I actually liked you for a second, are you?”

  
“I never…”  
  
“Oh and thank you for saving my life. I have to give you credit for that. I’m still talking to you thanks to your stupid disarming charm. I acknowledge that. You know what, you can take it right back. Just say the word and I’ll give it back tonight. I know many ways.” Jamie’s pale fingers start to fumble at his collar to reveal the scar on his neck. Alex cannot help but stare at his collarbone. 

“Stop fucking looking at me like that!” Jamie abruptly stands up and throws the book across the table. It hits Alex’s chest with a dull thump before sliding onto the floor. 

Alex stands up, turns and leaves the room, tears hot in his eyes.

…

Jason James looks up in surprise as Graham enters the sitting room of their manor. 

“Mr. James, I’m here for a word with Alex.”

“Regarding the Hewlett child?”

“Regarding the Hewlett child.”

Jason James sighs, “Yes, please, by all means.”

…

Graham pushes open the door to Alex’s room and frowns. He walks to the window and draws the curtain, after which Alex squints his eyes as sunlight hits his face. He looks scruffy and unkempt, probably because he hasn’t washed or shaven for days. But he still looks amazingly handsome.

“I think I owe you an apology.”

“For what?”

“For marching you to certain death without forewarning.”

Alex sighs. 

“It’s my little way of getting back at you.”

Alex frowns in confusion.

Grahams smiles, “You pure bloods have such thick skulls. You thought you had this shining path laid out in front of you, and by following every rule and working really hard you deserved your happy ending, right? But deep down you coveted something different, so you found me. And you thought you could modify me to fit into your little perfect universe, so as to have something extra in your happy ending. 

“And where did that leave me? Repeated nervous breakdowns and a drug overdose. I tried really hard to live up to your standards. At some point I did believe we had a future together, if I could climb up the social ladder and acquire certain titles. You and your conditions.” Grahams scoffs and lifts his chin, “And now you’re doing the same thing to Jamie.”

Alex slowly opens his mouth in shock. 

“Jamie’s no exception in the stupid category. He’s so wrapped up in his ideas of self-sacrifice and redemption he practically burnt every bridge behind him. You know what, I AM responsible for the whole mess between you. I knew it would happen when I sent you over there with him. But it was the best-case scenario I could see, considering every possibility. I don’t regret it. 

“But you probably deserve better, arse as you are.

“Jamie’s father went to the Ministry earlier today. They are releasing him tomorrow.” Grahams turns to the door. 

“Wait, do you think I still have a chance, despite everything?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

…

Alex waits nervously with Graham and Damon at the gate of Azkaban. Suddenly Damon gasps, “Uncle Charlie!”

A tall, lean and extremely beautiful man in a dark grey coat is getting out of a thestral carriage. He has sleek brown hair that falls to his shoulders, and the saddest blue eyes Alex has ever seen. But as the man smiles at them Alex feels a warmth radiating from the corners of his mouth into his heart. 

Charles Hewlett walks up to Graham and takes both his hands, “Prof. Coxon. Thank you for everything you’ve done. You shall have my deepest gratitude and eternal friendship. I hope Damon’s not giving you too much headache?”

Graham blushes all the way down to his neck and smiles shily. 

Mr. Hewlett lets go of Graham’s hands and opens his arms, and Damon immediately gives him a tight hug. He rubs the top of Damon’s blonde head and smiles, “You look alright.”

“I am alright.” Damon buries his face against his uncle’s chest and mumbles.

“Good. I’m sorry for what Jamie did to you. I should have raised him better. If something really happened to you I would never forgive myself. I almost failed your parents, again.”

“What do you m…” Damon looks up at his uncle in shock, revelation dawning in his eyes.

“I’m really sorry.” He lets go of Damon as Damon’s arms drop to his sides, and turns to Alex.

“Prof. James, thank you for taking care of my son, and saving his life.”

Alex smiles weakly and bows his head. 

Damon rushes forward and hugs Jamie tightly as soon as the latter walks out, almost knocking him over. 

“Hello, nice to see you too. Why are you crying?”

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I didn’t know.” Damon sobs and hugs Jamie tighter. 

Jamie turns pale as he sees his father looking at him from across the yard. He hugs Damon back before gently pushing him away.

“Father.” He says in a low voice.

Charles Hewlett sighs, “Come, we’re leaving today. I’ve been meaning to study Buddhist scriptures thoroughly for years. This time I’ll be able to start in earnest in ancient temples.” He wraps his arm around Jamie’s shoulders as the two walk side by side to the carriage.  
  
Alex shifts his weight in hesitation between his feet as he feels a gentle poke at his side, and turns his head to meet Graham’s large brown eyes. 

“Your call. It’s now or never.”

Alex presses his lips together, straightens his coat and starts running. 

  
\----The End  



End file.
